


Camp Fun

by MichalieS



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Michael Jackson - Fandom, Rule of Rose
Genre: Camp, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Guitar, Songs, Tricks, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I imagined yesterday. (My name is Michal (Mi Hal))<br/>I love imagining things I want to happen and I enjoy using my imagination and I thought maybe to share some of my fantasies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Camp Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I imagined yesterday. (My name is Michal (Mi Hal))  
> I love imagining things I want to happen and I enjoy using my imagination and I thought maybe to share some of my fantasies.

"Morrigan hurry up! The princess Michal and her husband Michael should be here any moment by now!" Flemeth was shouting at her daughter from the outside of the old hut. Morrigan never got into camping, and to go camping with the royal family is a great honor. "I'll be out in a minute 'Mother'!" She shouted back. Morrigan did not know what to get for that great trip. 'Well I guess I should take only some clothes and a good book.... no need for more... ' she eventually told herself. As she got out of the house Flemeth started laughing "I see you finally finished packing! it's about time, too..." Morrigan glared at her mother with a very angry look, but Flemeth seemed to not care for it. Horses started to appear getting closer and closer to the hut. "Flemeth Morrigan! We're here!" The little blond girl was waving to the two witches. Michael got off of his horse and helped his daughter and wife to tie the horses down. "It is an honor your grace..." Morrigan bowed to the princess. "Oh Morrigan..." Michal smiled to her "There's no need to be so formal. I am a human and a mage just like you..." She said. "B.. But you are stronger then every human being in the universe! and stronger even then my mother!" Morrigan exaggerated. "Bah! You went too far girl!" Flemeth chuckled. "Flemeth! Please teach me how to become a dragon!" Wendy begged "I want to fly high up in the sky and look at the world from the sky!" Flemeth laughed and said "You could never be a dragon..." Wendy sighed. "We should get going. we need to find a place in the wilds to start camp before the night goes down." said Michael and started walking to the woods by the hut. "Michael is right. let's go." Said princess Michal and started walking on his lead. Flemeth started walking with them and Morrigan carried Wendy on her back while the little girl directed her as a young worrier.

They were walking for a long time. Michael stopped to catch his breath "We are almost there, young lad." Said Flemeth to the tired man "Keep walking." Michael seemed annoyed "I am the only one who carries the bags!" He raged. Flemeth laughed "I think you should look behind you ,dear lad..." Michael looked back and saw a mighty lion in the bushes. he started screaming and ran right on with the trail. "good job ,your grace..." Said Flemeth to the lion as it turned back to be Michal. "Thank you dear teacher." She giggled. "Mother! You are so mean!" Wendy laughed. "Well we are almost there. I think Michael is there at least..." Morrigan said as pointing to a hole with Michael's shape in the bushes.

when they all got to the perfect spot, Michael and Wendy started looking for some wood for the fire, while Michal Morrigan and Flemeth used they're magic to set up the tents and put the sleeping bags in them. "We're back!" Wendy was yelling from the other side of the lake "With lots of wood for the fire!" "Good.." Michal was shivering "It got really cold here..." Michael started putting the wood in a stone circle and tried to light the fire. "Oh you are making thing way too hard then they can be, young lad..." Flemeth sighed and used a fire ball to light the wood herself. "Michael?" Morrigan asked. "Yes Morrigan?" "Can you teach me the MoonWalk? Please?" She asked. Michael laughed and waved her to come closer. As Morrigan started having her first dancing lesson, Wendy went to Flemeth. "You think she will be able to MoonWalk?" Flemeth whispered to the little girl. Wendy giggled and said "No way!". They both laughed. "What is so funny?" Asked Morrigan "Oh nothing!" Said Flemeth as she turned to look at Wendy , both still laughing.

"Dinner is ready!" Morrigan announced. Wendy and Michael started eating constantly telling each other the food is great. Flemeth ate her food and went inside her tent. After she went back she asked everyone "Where is Michal? She asked me to teach her a new spell.." Michael was looking at Morrigan with a very mysterious look in his eyes and told her "She's by the lake. Why don't you go there and ask her to come? I'm sure she'd like it...." Morrigan was confused. Why did he say she would 'like it'? like what? "Oh very well, your grace..." She sighed and started walking towards the lake. "Cossette it's turned so cold..." She hears someone singing with some kind of music following "Cossette it's past your bedtime..." As Morrigan got closer, she could see the princess Michal sitting by the lake with some kind of instrument singing to herself. She did not know the song, but it was so beautiful to hear it. "You've played the day awa- Who is it? Who's there?" Michal stopped her song and started asking. Morrigan came to her and revealed herself. "What a beautiful voice, your grace..." She smiled at her. Michal looked at her and started to blush "Uh... Er.... I'm.... Thank you.... Er.... I don't really sing to others... But I guess I got caught..." The princess mumbled. Morrigan looked at the guitar the princess was holding. She never saw something like that in her life.. "What is that?" She asked. "Oh... This? This is my guitar. you've been in Lothering lots of times and never saw a guitar?" Michal asked while pointing her to sit with her. "Um... no.. I've never seen one on close before... can I touch it, please?" Morrigan asked. "Sure" said the princess and gave her the guitar. "This is beautiful... can you sing to us by the fire?" Morrigan asked again. "Er... I'm shy..... Um... We'll see about that..."

They both started walking back to camp. as they arrived Flemeth started asking "What took you so long? I hope your food is not cold, your grace!" Michal smiled and said "Please do not call me 'your grace'. you can use my name..." after Michal finished her food, Wendy started yawning. "Hmmm Daddy..? Please sing for me before bed..?" She asked her father. "Oh I have a better idea!" Morrigan snapped "Michal why don't YOU sing for us?" Michael had a very cunning smile and Flemeth stared at the princess. "Do you sing, Michal?" She asked. Michal was very blushed by now "Oh please. Michael sings much better then me..." "I want mama to sing!" Wendy demand. Michal started to mumble "I don't even have my guitar here... Er... " "Here it is!" Morrigan snapped again with Michal's guitar in her hand. Michal had no choice... "Well what should I sing..?" She asked while sitting with her guitar by the fire. "You love that song... From Les Miserables Musical... Oh! I Dreamed A Dream!" Michael smiled. "Then sing it girl." Flemeth demand and set by the princess' side. "Well... Ok...." She said and started singing while playing the guitar. Wendy and Flemeth started smiling while Michael and Morrigan grabbed tow branches with a little flame on them and waved them as if they were lighters. after Michal finished singing Wendy fell asleep. Flemeth and Morrigan were clapping. "You sing beautifully, girl.." Flemeth chuckled. "Well it should have happened a long time ago.. Don't you think.... My Dear Wife?" Michael spoke while moving his head to face Michal. "It was you?!?!?!" Michal snapped and started running after Michael in the woods while he was laughing and screaming with his high pitch voice. Flemeth and Morrigan were laughing at the young couple. "You see child? This is what humans call 'Young Love'." Flemeth giggled and explained to her daughter. "Well I've seen enough of that 'Young Love' today. I think I'll turn in to my tent..."said Morrigan while looking at the two running and laughing in the woods. Flemeth smiled and nodded "Let us be off then".

Michael Fell on the ground and Michal jumped on him, looking directly into his eyes. "You are evil!" She said. "But you love me for it, don't you?" He asked while stroking her hair. Michal smiled and kissed him.

They both got back to the camp site and got in they're tent, sleeping together hugging each other.


End file.
